


20 Dollar Nosebleed

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete tries to show his love towards Patrick and ends up with a nose bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Dollar Nosebleed

Patrick sits on the bed, humming. He's waiting for Pete to hurry up with changing so they can go to sleep. Patrick grabs his notebook from the bedside table and the pen, humming a few notes and writing them down. He sits facing the wall and the music starts to swallow him up. He doesn't notice when the bathroom door opens and Pete comes out.

Pete isn't aware Patrick's working out notes. If he had been, he would have crept forward and leapt, grabbing his fiancées shoulders and kissing his neck. Patrick jolts and turns, fists flying. One smacks Pete right in the nose and he yelps, falling back into the bed. 

"Patrick!" Pete groans and holds his nose. Patrick drops the note book and scrambles over to him, looking down with concerned eyes. 

"Pete! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Patrick apologizes, brushing Pete's hair out of his face. "I really didn't mean to do that!" Pete stifles a giggle and nearly snorts, but his nose really hurts.

"You always have had a mean right hook." Pete tells him, removing his hands from his nose.

"You're bleeding." Patrick observes, and Pete nods. He grabs a tissue from the nightstand and gives it to Pete, who sits up and tilts their head back. After a minute the bleed stops and he discards the tissue into the trash bin near their bed. "I'm sorry, Pete." Patrick apologizes again, looking guiltily at Pete's nose. 

Pete does laugh then. "Lunchbox, it's fine. I'm okay, baby." Pete says, and holds his arms out. Pete crawls into them and tucks his face into the crook of his neck, his arms winding around his waist. Before they started dating, Pete would've never guessed that Patrick was a cuddler. He was wrong, Patrick wanted his affection 24/7. It was endearing, and Pete places a kiss on the top of his head.

"Just don't punch me the next time I try to kiss you." Pete jokes, smiling at the feeling of Patrick grinning against his skin.


End file.
